1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable furniture and more particularly pertains to a new combination table and desk for combining functions of a desk and a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable furniture is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable furniture heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art portable furniture include U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,498 to Turner; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,258 to Hawley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,416 to Baker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,377 to Baines; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,776 to Wyman; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,560 to Carrabba.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination table and desk. The inventive device includes a base portion having a desktop disposed thereon. The desktop has a generally rectangular configuration. The desktop has a pair of storage containers. A table top portion is coupled with an upper surface of the desktop. The table top portion includes a plurality of sections hingedly coupled together at side edges thereof. The plurality of sections fold one over another to expose the desktop.
In these respects, the combination table and desk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining functions of a desk and a table.